Viens te faire
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS.[POV Harry]C'est ce qu'il dit à ses amants,qu'est ce que je ferais s'il me disait cela?Moi je veux qu'il m'aime, c'est pas pareil... [Bon anniversaire Artoung!]


**Auteur :** BadAngel666.

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je remercie Madame Rowling pour son univers ainsi que Michel Polnareff pour cette superbe chanson qui a le don de me faire sourire.

**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Rating**: M! Comment faire un cadeau à Artoung sans citronner le tout?

**Warnings **: Ceci est une histoire contenant des situations à caractère clairement homosexuel, que ceux qui n'aiment pas le style s'en aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis… ;-p

Il y a également un lemon (traduction : les héros se font des choses qui nous obligent à éloigner les enfants…mdr !).

**Résumé :** (POV Harry) « Viens te faire chahuter », c'est ce qu'il dit à ses trop nombreux amants, ceux qu'il ne garde qu'une nuit… Moi c'est pour la vie que je le voudrais… Draco Malfoy est un Prince, et moi je suis son antithèse… Comment réagir alors qu'il me propose ce stupide marché ?

**Note de Baddy **(oui, il semble que depuis quelques temps j'aies gagné un « d » supplémentaire, lol !) : Bonne année à tous, que la santé soit avec vous et que les dieux vous soient cléments… En cette fin de vacances me revoici, je sais j'ai déjà mis un petit truc pendant les vacances (os de nowel…) mais là, c'est un bonus. Un peu de vitamines avant la rentrée ainsi qu'une occasion d'étrenner mon fouet tout neuf que j'ai eu a noël !

Vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas à me revoir de sitôt, mais anniversaire aidant j'ai dû mettre les bouchées doubles afin de pondre quelque chose en seulement quelques jours pour Artoung… J'y pensais depuis très longtemps à cette songfic, et j'ai fini par la faire…

Je l'ai offerte à la gentille Artoung (oui, oui : gentille !) et elle a tout de suite dit « mets ce os en ligne, il faut que les gens en profitent ! »… C'est-y pas adorable ça ?

Donc comme je me devais d'obéir, voilà ce petit récit…

**Note de Artoung** : Hé oui les amis j'ai un OSeuhhhh et pas voueuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh nananananèreuhhh ! Mais comme je suis gentille (et pas du tout sadique) j'ai bien voulu que Baddy le poste pour que vous puissiez baver devant mon cadeau de naniversaire… Alors bonne lecture et gros bisous ! Et merci mille fois à toi petit n'ange pour ce cadeau magnifique !

**Vœux de l'auteur**_ : Chère Artoung…Il y a quelques temps je t'ai demandé quelle chanson tu verrais en songfic… Tu m'as donné celle-ci._

_Tu as compris, j'avais prévu le cadeau…_

_J'avoue avoir cherché longtemps la façon d'aborder ce OS et comme on me dit souvent que je suis faite à l'envers… Voilà un résultat inversé, juste pour toi, et parce que ce que tu aimes c'est rêver._

_Donc je m'excuse d'avoir massacré cette chanson superbe et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Joyeux anniversaire._

**

* * *

Et à vous tous, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Viens te faire…**

(POV Harry...)

* * *

Il y a des gens qui n'ont dans la vie aucun complexe, aucune difficulté à se dévoiler. 

Ces gens là je les admire, j'aimerais tant être comme eux...

Bien sûr leur vie a été bien différente de la mienne...

Pourtant à me voir comme ça on ne se douterait pas que je suis ainsi... Que la simple idée de me dévêtir devant une autre personne, fusse-t-elle mon meilleur ami, me rend littéralement malade.

Parce qu'à me voir, je suis une personne normale...

Et puis entre nous, je bénis maintenant cette sale habitude qu'ont les gens d'arrêter leur inspection de ma personne à cette cicatrice que j'ai sur le front, ça me permet de ne pas avoir à dévoiler les autres...

Trop nombreuses...

Trop hideuses.

Comment je les ai eues?

Oh...

C'est vrai, pardonnez moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Pas que cela soit une épopée, ou que cela vaille d'écrire un livre, ni même quelques lignes sur le sujet, mais voyez vous, c'est personnel, je n'en parle jamais, les seules personnes qui les ont vues sont tenues par le secret professionnel qui lie les Médicomages.

Mais je vais vous le dire, afin que vous compreniez mieux ma réflexion actuelle...

Je suis un héro, paraît-il...

Moi je ne vois qu'un jeune garçon qui a vengé ses parents.

Depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai vécu beaucoup d'aventures en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione... Mais tous ces drames qui nous ont touchés ont eu pour même instigateur une créature immonde, je n'appelle pas cela un homme, il était autre chose, une chose avilie par son désir mégalomane de domination.

Voldemort a ruiné mon enfance, il a réduit mon adolescence en une succession de deuils en tuant ceux que je connaissais, en commençant par Cédric Diggory, puis Sirius (bon, ce n'était pas lui mais vous admettrez que tout était de _SA _faute...) et ensuite Dumbledore (encore _SA _faute!). Ensuite beaucoup d'autres ont vu leurs vies se terminer brutalement à cause de cette guerre qu'il avait déclarée à ses opposants et à cause de cet acharnement stupide à vouloir prendre ma vie.

Il n'y a que les idiots pour prêter foi a des prophéties aussi floues...

Les morts m'ont longtemps hanté, aujourd'hui encore je me sens terriblement coupable tout en sachant que je ne suis en rien responsable de ce massacre. Ron me dit même chaque jour que si Charlie est mort, c'était parce que Nott lui en voulait personnellement. Moi je ne crois pas, Charlie est mort parce que l'un des espions de Voldemort avait découvert que nous étions très liés.

Etrange hein?

Moi qui avais rompu avec Ginny de peur qu'elle ne souffre d'être ma petite amie suis devenu l'amant de son grand frère...

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications, et personne ne m'en a jamais demandé, pas même le regard de Ginny sur moi.

Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, je n'aimais pas Charlie comme on aime et chérit la personne avec qui on veut passer sa vie, il a été là au moment où j'en avais besoin, et c'était ce qui comptait, peu importait en réalité la façon dont il me réconfortait dans les moments de trouble...

Vous pensez que je suis blasé, n'est-ce pas?

Vous n'avez pas tort.

Parce qu'en plus de m'avoir pris ceux auxquels je tenais (je vous épargne l'énumération, qui serait bien longue...), Voldemort a ruiné ma vie en détruisant l'image que j'avais de moi.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à Lui, j'avais dix huit ans, ma vie était devant moi, j'étais un jeune homme normal et ma force venait de là, du fait que je m'assumais sans complexe, porté que j'étais par l'amour de mes proches.

Il le savait...

Ce minuscule petit morceau d'âme qui subsistait en lui le savait...

Tout en lui criait à la résignation, je l'avais déjà vaincu en détruisant ces objets dont il s'était servi pour abriter son âme.

Mais il ne s'est pas rendu, et au lieu de se battre de façon digne, m'a lancé des sorts inconnus, m'a pris au piège en utilisant cette même magie qui m'avait protégé toute mon enfance.

De la douleur de ses victimes il a fait des liens avec lesquels il m'a emprisonné.

Je vous rassure, j'ai fini par le vaincre...

De lui plus rien ne subsiste.

Mais de ces liens...

Savez vous que la douleur des autres est bien plus puissante que la notre propre?

Car dans ma chair sont imprimés les cris et les brûlures de milliers de gens.

Voilà comment il s'est assuré que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, en marquant mon corps.

Bien sûr vous me direz que les cicatrices finissent toujours par s'en aller... Mais non, pas celles-là. Les Médicomages sont formels, je dois vivre avec.

Il y en a sur mon torse, dans mon dos, sur mes cuisses et mes bras... Partout sauf sur mon visage, qui reste orné de ce fameux éclair.

Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que je n'ose pas me montrer sans manches longues et pantalons. Cinq années à refuser de partir en vacances avec mes amis pour ne pas avoir à leur dévoiler ma monstruosité...

Chez moi, il n'y a que deux miroirs.

Un dans mon entrée, afin que je vérifie ma tenue avant de sortir de la maison, et l'autre entreposé au grenier, que je ne regarde jamais: le Miroir du Riséd, que j'ai découvert dans les sous sols de Poudlard à la réouverture de l'école.

Je n'ai jamais voulu voir que était mon plus cher désir.

Car si je me suis fait à la disparition de mes parents, je ne me fais pas à d'autres choses...

Ma vie est simple, j'ai bien assez d'argent pour vivre tranquille le restant de ma vie, et les combats traumatisants ont eu raison de mon envie de devenir Auror, je me suis donc engagé dans certaines actions pour le maintient de la paix.

Je voyage beaucoup, j'interviens entre les peuples de différentes créatures afin de calmer les mésententes... C'est très valorisant pour moi de faire ça.

Mes amis ont réussi aussi, je suis fier de Ron qui est devenu procureur au Ministère, il plaide comme un Dieu, j'ai ai été scotché lors d'une audience le mois dernier. Hermione est Pédiatre à Sainte Mangouste.

Et là nous en arrivons au sujet qui me préoccupe...

Une personne a réussi sur tous les plans, et c'est cette personne qui est à l'origine de ma mélancolie ce soir, alors que je le vois à quelques mètres de moi, tenant salon comme un prince...

Mais suis-je bête,_ c'est_ un prince!

Vous avez certainement deviné de qui je parle...

Draco Malfoy, qui d'autre?

Cet homme est pour moi une énigme. Autant l'enfant bourré de malfaisance et l'adolescent arrogants qu'il a été tour à tour m'étaient familiers, autant l'adulte qu'il est devenu éveille en moi des choses que je voudrais ignorer.

Il fait beaucoup parler, Malfoy...

Son fiasco à Poudlard lui a valu d'être condamné à mort par son Maître avant même qu'il ne soit marqué, j'en ai été surpris. Un jour il a débarqué au 12 square Grimmaurd et Molly s'est chargée de le soigner. Il est resté enfermé dans une chambre pendant un mois à combattre l'effet d'un poison, j'avoue être allé le voir en cachette alors qu'il délirait. Ces nuits là restent gravées en moi, il avait l'air si fragile alors. Charlie avait toujours un mal de chien à me déloger de son chevet.

Malfoy s'est tenu soigneusement à l'écart de tous les combats, sauf peut-être du dernier, je l'ai vu se battre contre Nott et MacNair. Et après la fin des procès j'ai appris par Hermione qu'il se retrouvait sans rien, son père avait vidé les comptes de la famille et avait tout donné à Voldemort. J'en ai été désolé pour lui, mais jamais je ne le lui ai dit.

Un Draco Malfoy réveillé me terrorise.

Mais il faut croire qu'il a des ressources car il a refait fortune, et pas de la manière dont je m'attendais. Il a tout simplement inventé la télévision sorcière. Je pense que les Moldus le fascinent depuis longtemps même si il prétend le contraire, comment ne pas être intrigué par ce que nos parents détestent?

A présent il est à nouveau riche, puissant et gère d'une main de fer un empire télévisuel.

Cette invention est tout à fait exceptionnelle, elle est basée sur le même principe que la radio à ondes magiques et a très vite remporté tous les suffrages, notamment dans le domaine de l'information, c'est tellement plus rapide que les journaux.

Malfoy a vraiment de quoi être fier de sa réussite.

Je le croise souvent, nous sommes invités aux mêmes soirées.

Sa vie privée est un perpétuel spectacle pour les gens, tous ont leur mot à dire, je les écoute faute de ne pouvoir vivre ce qu'ils racontent.

Oui, j'aimerais tant pouvoir sortir de ce corps et infiltrer celui de ce type qui se tient à ses côtés en ce moment même.

Pourtant, il n'accorde rien de lui à ceux qui entrent dans son lit...

Il leur dit clairement dès le départ ce qu'il veut, et libre à eux d'accepter ou non le contrat...

_Oh non, n'attends pas de roses Bonjour, _

_Des papouilles, nous deux toujours... _

Et libre à eux d'accepter ou de refuser le contrat...

Par moments je rêve de sortir de mon corps et de prendre l'apparence de l'un de ses amants, juste une fois, juste une nuit...

Toucher sa peau, recevoir ses baisers.

Mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera, il ne porte quasiment jamais les yeux sur moi, il m'adresse à peine la parole, ou alors par simple politesse...

Un peu comme ce soir...

C'est une soirée comme j'en ai vu des dizaines, avec des gens inutiles qui se font d'outrageuses courbettes empreintes d'hypocrisie...

Je ne suis venu que parce que je devais saluer un haut dignitaire étranger, mais cet abruti était soul avant même mon arrivée, alors je me retrouve à ma place de prédilection, dans un coin de la pièce, pour que l'on ne ma remarque pas trop.

Et mes yeux sont comme bien trop souvent rivés sur Lui...

Malfoy est là, à quelques mètres, il discute avec un jeune homme que j'envie, comme j'envie tous les jeunes hommes avec qui il discute... Je reconnais son sourire, c'est celui qui dit "ce soir tu vas avoir droit à la meilleure baise de ta vie, mon pote".

Je me suis beaucoup demandé pourquoi j'étais autant attiré par Draco Malfoy...

Il est beau, certes, un peu comme certains peintres représentent les anges sur leurs tableaux: blond, pâle, magnifique, un superbe équilibre entre délicatesse et virilité qui donne envie de le caresse avec une plume...

Mais il n'est pas un ange, les anges n'ont pas de sexe, Malfoy en a un et apparemment il sait s'en servir...

Tous ceux qui sont passés entre ses draps l'affirment...

Mais plus que cette beauté pure qu'il possède, c'est ce qu'il dégage qui attire mon regard. Une sorte de charme puissant et sauvage, mêlé à une certaine retenue. Comme s'il tenait la bride serrée à ses instincts. Cette aura est comme un vent qui soufflerait sur ma peau le chaud et le froid, je frissonne rien qu'en le regardant.

Moi je ne suis pas comme ça...

Comprenez bien, je ne me déteste pas, j'ai simplement honte de mon corps.

Hermione s'inquiète à mon sujet, elle me le dit souvent... Car même si elle et Ron ne m'ont pas vu, ils savent, et rien que cela me donne envie de les envoyer au diable...

Je suis étrange, je le sais bien.

Je m'habille toujours en noir, je garde les yeux clos lorsque je me lave, je ne me rase que grâce à des sorts...

Et tous ceux qui ont tenté de me draguer je les ai rejetés.

Le sexe est pourtant une chose que j'apprécie, j'aime la chaleur d'un corps pressé contre le mien, mais depuis cinq ans je me contente de moi même et de mes fantasmes.

Seul dans mon lit immense, toutes lumières éteintes je contemple mes souvenirs d'une peau pâle et crémeuse, que je caresse en pensée. Et ma main trouve mon sexe afin de le soulager.

Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie privée.

Les journalistes aiment le héro, ils ont bien tenté de surprendre des amants ou simples flirts, ils ont été déçus. Le bon côté à tout cela c'est qu'ils ont arrêté de me harceler pour connaître ma vie, et s'intéressent plus à mes actions pour la paix. Car pour le scandale ils ont Malfoy.

Ce soir il y a quelques journalistes, ils regardent vers lui, comme moi en cet instant.

Il sourit à ce jeune homme qui l'accompagne, ce sourire qui me donne envie de me jeter sur lui.

Mais une chose étrange se passe, un autre homme arrive, il me semble le connaître... Ah oui, c'est l'un des ex de Malfoy, j'ai du voir sa photo dans un magasine...

Stan je ne sais plus quoi...

Le genre évaporé, fanatique de la mode et outrageusement fier d'être gay, comme Malfoy les adore, cette facette de ses goûts est étrange, j'aurais cru qu'un homme tel que lui saurait choisir ses compagnons pour leur finesse, pas pour leur physique.

Stan Bidule, donc, est entré dans la salle de réceptions, et il s'est dirigé droit vers Malfoy. Il est en train de l'invectiver, Malfoy fronce les sourcils, et ne semble pas apprécier cette scène. Il l'interrompt, je peux entendre ce qu'il dit d'ici. Sa voix froide porte.

"- Je t'avais prévenu, non? Maintenant dégage d'ici!" dit-il simplement.

L'autre est surpris, il recule d'un pas, comme s'il venait de réaliser devant qui il se trouve.

Mais au lieu de partir sans rien dire, il lève la main et assène une gifle retentissante sur la joue de Malfoy. Et cette fois il tourne les talons.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois cela...

Une femme qui se trouve près de moi lance u, commentaire à sa voisine...

"- C'est bien Malfoy, tiens. Il devrait passer à un autre type de relations avec les hommes, sinon ça risque de finir mal pour lui."

Elle n'a pas tort...

Pourtant, il les prévient...

_Je ne suis pas de l'espoir._

_Moi, je ne pense qu'à ce soir..._

Qui suis-je pour juger?

D'ailleurs je ne le fais pas, je ne suis qu'un messager de paix, ses actes ne me concernent en rien...

N'est-ce pas?

**oOo**

Une heure seulement s'est écoulée...

Si longue qu'elle m'a paru durer des jours.

Après cette fameuse gifle, Malfoy a disparu de la salle de réception et je ne l'ai plus revu, pas plus que son nouveau petit ami, d'ailleurs, je suppose qu'ils doivent copuler dans un coin...

Et si seulement je pouvais arrêter de penser à ce que fait ce Serpentard de mes deux, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal!

J'ai moi aussi quitté la salle, parce qu'une fois Malfoy parti, les attentions se sont tournées vers moi, j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir venir vers moi Olivier Dubois. Je l'aimais bien à Poudlard, mais il a pris la grosse tête depuis quelques années, il est le capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre...

Bon, j'avoue qu'il est bel homme, fort, agréable de caractère...

Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, c'est à dire un amas de cicatrices, je crois que j'aurais accepté ce verre qu'il tenait à m'offrir...

Mais je suis cela, et pendant qu'il partait nous chercher une coupe de champagne, j'ai déserté.

Vous pensez que je suis lâche, hein?

Je valide.

Mais passons...

Décidément cette maison est immense, je me suis perdu!

C'est un vieux château appartenant à la famille Edgecombe, les propriétaires voulaient célébrer l'anniversaire de leur fille, Marietta, qui a un an de plus que moi, elle était amie avec Cho Chang à Poudlard, c'est cette fille qui nous avait vendus à la vieille Ombrage... Les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont fin par trouver un contre sort pour soigner son visage, cela aura pris trois ans... Je suis vraiment fier d'Hermione sur ce coup là, et je me doute bien qu'elle a aussi quelque chose à voir avec cette guérison miraculeuse vu qu'elle coïncide étrangement avec l'un de ses stages à l'hôpital. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve, bien entendu...

Ce château est du genre labyrinthe, je suis même sur le point d'utiliser ce vieil enchantement des quatre points afin de m'en sortir...

Mais un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme attire mon attention, plus loin dans le couloir une silhouette s'éloigne, il me semble que c'est le petit ami de Malfoy...

Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce...

Je suis curieux, je l'avoue, c'est un gros défaut que je tente de refreiner mais là... Je ne résiste pas.

Je marche vers la porte, l'ouvre et me glisse dans la pièce.

C'est un petit salon, il y a un canapé et deux fauteuils qui font face à la cheminée où un grand feu brûle... C'est ma foi une pièce intime et fort agréable, sans doute un salon de lecture si j'en juge d'après les étagères remplies de livres qui tapissent les murs.

Mais je ne suis pas seul dans cette pièce...

... et pour tout avouer je savais déjà ce que j'allais trouver avant d'entrer.

Malfoy... Encore Lui...

Toujours Lui...

Ca doit bien faire plus de cinq ans que je ne me suis pas trouvé seul avec lui.

Depuis ces fameuses nuits que j'ai passées à lui parler dans son sommeil... En ce temps là je lu disais tout, sans doute justement parce qu'il dormait et ne pouvait me répondre, me dire qu'il s'en fichait.

Sa voix s'élève dans la pièce, légèrement rauque...

"- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Marc?" demande-t-il.

Ce ton ironique, c'est celui qui donne envie de fuir à toutes jambes pour éviter d'être humilié.

Je ne peux que répondre... Partir ainsi serait impoli, non?

"- Ce n'est pas Marc." je dis simplement en m'avançant dans la lumière afin qu'il me voie.

Il sursaute légèrement, et lève vers moi un regard surpris qui est bien vite remplacé par son expression froide qu'il semble avoir créée pour moi.

"- Tiens, Potter... Le petit héro se serait-il perdu?"

Je ne réponds pas, de toutes façon c'est vrai, je me suis perdu dans cette baraque maudite.

Je préfère m'asseoir sur le canapé, il est confortable.

"- Tu as une raison spéciale pour me déranger dans un moment pareil?" demande-t-il.

"- Quel moment?"

"- Celui qui suit le coït bien sûr."

J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est sûrement pour ça que sa voix est aussi rauque, et que ses pupilles sont encore dilatées.

"- Vraiment, je m'en veux." je rétorque sur le même ton.

"- Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre, Potter."

"- Certainement plus que celui qui t'a giflé tout à l'heure."

"- Oh... Tu étais là?" je hoche la tête. "Stanley était un garçon très bien mais il a eu le malheur de ne pas respecter le marché."

Je le regarde, ses yeux clairs sont rivés aux flammes, elles semblent presque danser dans le gris de ses iris.

"- Le marché?" je demande sans pouvoir me retenir.

"- Oh, je t'en prie... Tout le monde connaît mes habitudes. Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, tu les ignores."

Il a raison, au fond, je sais que est ce "marché".

Pas d'attachement, une nuit et puis c'est fini.

_J'ai tes poèmes dans mes tiroirs, _

_Et sors les pour une autre histoire..._

"- Tu vois que tu le sais." dit-il en me lançant un regard narquois.

"- C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux." je murmure, et ces morts m'arrachent la bouche.

Si sa vie était mienne, ferais-je pareil?

Je n'en sais rien, et puis qui suis-je pour me permettre de supposer une telle chose?

Ce qu'il fait de son cul ne me regarde pas.

Qui je crois berner, là, hein?

Vous avez compris que je ne m'en fichais pas, que j'en crevais de ne pouvoir me mettre sur les rangs et être celui qui le ferait changer.

C'est le grand pari, ça: faire que Malfoy se range enfin, beaucoup avaient parié sur Stan machinchose, moi je savais que ce lobotomisé ne parviendrait à rien.

"- Tu as raison, c'est ma vie. Mais assez parlé de moi... Ta personne est aussi un sujet très intéressant, sais-tu que tout le monde se demande si un jour tu vas enfin te décider à ouvrir ton lit?"

Il a demandé cela sur un ton neutre mais la curiosité brûle dans ses yeux.

"- Non."

Que répondre d'autre? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, et je n'ouvrirai pas mon lit, pas plus que ma chambre, ni même la porte de ma maison.

Parce que jamais je ne consentirai à ouvrir ma chemise.

Il a l'air étonné, dépité.

"- Tu veux donc rentrer dans les ordres?"

"- Non, mais le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, Malfoy, et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde."

J'ai légèrement haussé le ton, ça l'intrigue je crois.

"- Je ne crois pas ce que tu me dis, Potter. Je me souviens bien de toi pendant la guerre, tu aimais bien ça d'après ce que je me rappelle."

Il se lève doucement, on dirait un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie, et moi j'ai la désagréable impression que je suis cette proie...

Merde...

Il s'approche et je n'arrive pas à sortir un seul mot, mon coeur a accéléré sa course dans ma poitrine.

"- Vois-tu, cela fait un moment que j'hésite, mais à mon avis, c'est le bon moment."

Il est tout près de moi, dans un mouvement gracieux il se met à genoux devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes cuisses. On ne dirait pas mais ses mains si blanches sont brûlantes.

Elles m'enflamment, je dois me contenir sinon je vais lui sauter dessus.

Je bénis les robes de sorciers, celle que je porte cache ma certainement très visible érection.

"- Le bon moment pour quoi?" je lui demande en tentant de garder un timbre de voix normal.

"- Mais pour te proposer mon marché. Sais tu que tu es très attirant?"

Il approche son visage du mien tandis que je tente péniblement de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire, je n'y arrive pas, je suis hypnotisé par ses lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes, elles ont l'air si douces.

Et puis plus rien dans ma tête, parce qu'une soudaine explosion vient de se produire au creux de mes reins, je me consume... Ses lèvres ont atteint ma bouche, il m'embrasse lentement, presque avec timidité.

Je savoure ce contact doux, mais il m'en demande plus, déjà...

Je sens sa langue pénétrer ma cavité buccale et rechercher la mienne, puis la caresser avec langueur.

Ô Seigneur... Il met une telle science dans son baiser, j'aurais pu mourir si j'avais su avant de le goûter ce que cela me ferait, je suis jaloux de ceux à qui il les prodigue.

Je l'attire à moi afin de lui rendre la pareille, il gémit dans ma bouche et se hisse sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches.

Puis elles me quittent, juste pour aller se poser dans mon cou, près de mon oreille, elles aspirent ma peau et j'émets un râle de plaisir.

Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à cette bouche qui me donne tant de sensations.

Un tiraillement au niveau du col me sort de cette douce torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

Malfoy est très occupé à m'embrasser dans le cou et tente d'ouvrir ma robe.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Il ne doit pas voir, il ne doit pas savoir!

Sans prévenir je me lève et le fait tomber de mes genoux, il glapit lorsque son postérieur heurte le sol.

"- Putain! Ca va pas, non?"

Je le toise.

"- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, Malfoy, si tu t'approches de moi, tu en subiras les conséquences."

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je me précipite hors de la pièce.

**oOo**

Cette soirée reste gravée dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi bête... J'ai lissé Malfoy s'approcher de moi, il est venu près, si près, trop près...

Vous vous dites certainement que ce n'est pas un drame, et peut-être que vous avez raison...

Mais pour moi, c'en est un. Imaginez que la personne à laquelle vous rêvez depuis six ans vienne à vous et vous embrasse, jusque là c'est le paradis... Mais si vous ne pouvez lui donnez ce qu'elle attend, cela rend la chose infernale!

Si j'avais été un autre, je lui aurais sauté dessus à l'instant même où je suis entré dans cette pièce, et je lui aurais montré qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer dominer.

Je sais à l'avance quelle serait sa réaction s'il me voyais nu, lui l'homme parfait...

Et franchement, entre être frustré et lire le dégoût sur son visage, je choisis la frustration.

Je refuse de me voir moi-même, alors lui...

La belle et la bête, vous connaissez?

Bon, passons.

La bonne fortune a voulu que dès le lendemain je sois envoyé en mission diplomatique aux Etats Unis, j'y suis resté trois mois. Ce pays est un chaos total mais là bas au moins, j'ai pu respirer hors de ces réceptions assommantes, il y a simplement eu une petite fête donnée en mon honneur par les habitants de Salem, je les ai réconciliés avec un troupeau de centaures qui les menaçaient d'une guerre sanglante.

Au fond, ce n'était pas difficile. Les centaures sont pacifiques par nature, ce différend n'était du qu'à l'intrusion régulière de chasseurs de botrucs dans leur territoire. Je n'ai eu qu'à retrouver les braconniers et à les livrer à la justice magique sui les a interdits de séjour dans la forêt.

Si cela a pris trois mois, ce n'est que parce que j'ai fait traîner les démarches.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer, de retrouver mon appartement froid et vide de vie. Cet espace enfermé me rend fou. Cinq ans que je vis là, à deux pas du chemin de traverse, et je n'en peux plus...

On m'a proposé de m'établir à Salem, je me demande si je ne devrais pas accepter, au moins pour un temps, l'atmosphère de Londres me pèse horriblement.

Ce soir je me dévoue, pourtant, à cette obligation que nous nous sommes donnés avec Ron et Hermione: nous dînons ensemble une fois par semaine, sauf lorsque je m'en vais comme ce fut le cas.

J'ai un étrange sentiment quand je vais chez eux... A chaque fois.

C'est une petite maison douillette et sans prétention, ils l'ont aménagée comme ils le voulaient et ça donne un style mélangeant l'ancien et le nouveau, on s'y sent comme chez soi. Moi je m'y trouve déplacé... Hermione affectionne les miroirs, elle en a mis dans chaque pièce, je ne peux éviter de croiser mon reflet, c'est dérangeant.

Pourtant je continue d'aller les voir.

Comme ce soir.

Je suis assis dans le canapé pendant que Ron nous sert un verre de whisky, il parle de son travail au Ministère, il est fonctionnaire au département des mystères et théoriquement il ne devrait rien dire de ce qu'il y fait, mais à nous il ne cache rien, notre expérience en cinquième année nous a suffi pour les secrets.

Hermione entre dans le salon, elle apporte les petits fours maison qu'elle fait si bien, je lui souris.

"- Harry." m'appelle-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à moi. "Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ton retour. Quelque chose s'est passé à Salem?"

Je réponds par la négative.

Hermione a un don pour me percer à jour, elle et ses miroirs ont un point en commun, ils me forcent à voir ce qui est réel, toujours.

"- Je crois que tu devrais sortir plus et t'amuser, ce n'est pas sain de rester seul comme tu le fais." me dit-elle.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je ne veux personne dans ma vie.

"- Ecoute Hermione... Je te remercie de t'en faire pour moi mais je vais bien." je lui dis avec un sourire que j'espère rassurant.

Ron pendant ce temps là feuillette la gazette, il sait que Hermione n'aime pas qu'il le fasse mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne supporte pas les discussions sérieuses.

"- Oh putain!" s'exclame-t-il.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

"- C'est dingue! Regardez, Malfoy est encore dans la gazette! Ce mec a un abonnement à vie!"

Encore Lui... Même chez mes amis il faut qu'on m'en parle.

"- Ca suffit, Ron..." l'interrompt Hermione. "Malfoy s'est calmé depuis quelques semaines, alors ne vas pas critiquer ce qu'il fait, les journaux racontent n'importe quoi."

"- Malfoy s'est calmé?" je demande.

La question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je puisse la retenir.

Hermione hoche la tête.

"- Il semble que oui. D'ailleurs ça fait pas mal de bruit, on raconte qu'il aurait trouvé une personne qui le stabilise. Les reporters le traquent mais personne n'a vu cette personne." répond-t-elle.

Malfoy...

Il a donc trouvé quelqu'un...

Cette idée me fait du mal, c'est étrange ce pincement dans ma poitrine. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui l'ai rejeté il y a trois mois, j'ai refusé ce marché qu'il me proposait, cette abomination.

A présent celui qui disait que seul le jour présent comptait prévoit à long terme...

_Je ne connais de la vie_

_Qu'aujourd'hui..._

Mon esprit refuse cette éventualité, je redresse la tête.

"- Je n'y crois pas." j'affirme.

Et le silence s'établit dans la pièce, Ron ouvre la bouche comme pour parler mais pas un son ne sort. C'est Hermione qui brise cet enchantement douloureux en me demandant d'une petite voix.

"- Harry... Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

**oOo**

S'il y a un mot qui peut parfaitement décrire ce que je ressens en cet instant c'est le mot "honte".

J'ai refusé de verser des larmes sur ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, sur moi même encore plus lorsque j'ai découvert mon triste état. S'apitoyer ne sert à rien, c'est au moins une chose que m'aura appris Rogue avant de me laisser combattre Voldemort.

Oui, Rogue...

Cet homme que je haïssais est devenu mon mentor peu après la fermeture de Poudlard, il espionnait si bien que je l'ai gardé près de moi, je ne lui en ai pas voulu d'avoir abrégé les souffrances de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme m'avait laissé en testament une longue lettre qui expliquait tout ce que je devais savoir afin de diriger la résistance contre les Mangemorts ainsi que les procédures pour contacter nos espions. Rogue fut le premier que j'ai rencontré, nous nous sommes battus puis nous avons bu toute la nuit.

A cette époque j'avais encore Charlie auprès de moi pour m'aider à évacuer mes frustrations et mes peines, j'avais aussi Malfoy qui dormait si bien dans cette chambre de la demeure des Black.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai appris que pleurer ne servait à rien.

Je pleurais beaucoup trop, et un soir Rogue est arrivé et m'a balancé un sort, puis m'a dit que si je voulais protéger les miens, pleurer sur moi ne me serait d'aucune utilité. J'ai ravalé mes larmes et plus jamais elles n'ont coulé.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

J'ai honte de m'être effondré de la sorte.

Les mots de Hermione m'ont fait réalisé qu'en effet des larmes roulaient sur mes joues et j'ai tenté de partir, mais Ron m'a ceinturé pour m'en empêcher. Là j'ai craqué et j'ai sangloté comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant.

Ils sont restés près de moi, leurs bars autour de mes épaules jusqu'à ce que je sois en état de leur parler.

Et je leur ai tout dit.

Ron a voulu que je lui montre mes cicatrices, il a dit qu'au département des mystères il avait déjà vu ce genre de sorts, mais j'ai refusé.

Et je suis rentré chez moi.

Je suis seul.

Mais bizarrement je me sens un peu mieux, peut-être parce que j'ai déchargé mes épaules de ce secret.

Une chouette vient de m'apporter une lettre. Ca fait dix minutes que je contemple l'enveloppe sans pouvoir l'ouvrir, j'ai reconnu l'écriture, un style raffiné et élégant, un peu agressif... C'est l'écriture de Draco Malfoy.

Je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir, je verrai bien ce qu'il veut.

"_Potter, _

_Je viens d'apprendre que tu es de retour à Londres, c'est pourquoi je t'écris. _

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à cette soirée où nous avons discuté tous les deux, sans pouvoir réellement comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon. Pourtant d'après mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas peureux devant l'acte, est-ce le fait que je ne sois pas rouquin qui te dérange? _

_J'estime que nus n'en avons pas terminé et je te prie de venir me voir dès que tu auras lu cette lettre, je suis dans mon manoir. _

_Prouves moi que tu es un vrai Gryffondor, Harry, et viens te faire chahuter..._

_Draco Malfoy_."

Une bien courte missive mais elle m'éclaire.

Dire que je le croyais calmé.

Ce blondinet est décidément un vrai connard!

Il ose dire que j'ai peur!

Bon il n'a peut-être pas tort mais entre nous ça me ferait mal qu'il croit que je ne suis qu'un pauvre peureux qui se fait dessus devant un fils de Mangemort comme lui.

Et ces mots...

_Te faire chahuter..._

Il a du culot tout de même.

Je me sens piqué au vif par ces mots suggestifs, par ce ton de défi... En même temps j'ai envie de rire, parce que Malfoy me veut...

Il me veut...

Mais je vais lui montrer que personne ne peut m'avoir les yeux ouverts.

**oOo**

Suis-je un fou furieux?

Je ne crois pas, pourtant les elfes de maison du Manoir Malfoy doivent le penser... J'ai débarqué par cheminette avec la douceur d'un hippogriffe, répandant de la cendre partout dans le salon.

Ils sont trois petits êtres affolés et tremblants.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vêtu d'une longue robe noire, d'une cape noire à capuche et que je porte des gants noirs que je suis le diable, si?

Dans ce cas, tous les gens portant le deuil seraient des satanistes en puissances...

Et puis je les emmerde, j'aime le noir!

"- Où est votre Maître?" je leur demande d'un ton sec.

Ils me gonflent avec leurs simagrées.

"- Je suis là." répond une voix provenant de la porte située dans mon dos.

Dans un sursaut je me retourne, Malfoy est là, devant moi, plus beau encore que dans mon souvenir... Mais ça, c'est ce que me disent mes yeux... Parce que mes hormones me hurlent "torride!", il ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'une simple robe de chambre en soie.

De la soie blanche.

Un ange descendu du paradis...

Devant mon mutisme, il sourit doucement, je ne connais pas ce sourire qui fait briller jusqu'à ses yeux... Il a l'air doux comme ça.

"- Allez dormir." dit-il a ses elfes qui disparaissent aussitôt dans une petite détonation. " Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si vite." termine-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

J'ai emporté sa lettre avec moi, rien que pour la lui jeter au visage.

J'aime le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi, mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de marché...

J'exhibe le parchemin, son sourire s'agrandit.

"- Je vois que tu as apprécié cette lettre."

Apprécié?

Je sens monter en moi une rage incontrôlable.

Pourquoi suis-je en colère?

Je ne sais pas vraiment, je lui en veux beaucoup de susciter en moi de tels sentiments alors que je me les interdit, je lui en veux d'être si parfait, de me donner tellement envie de lui.

Je lui en veux de me vouloir alors que moi, je ne me veux pas...

Je réalise que au fond il n'est pas responsable, et qu'il ne servirait à rien de le frapper, ça n'effacerait pas mon mal de vivre. Et puis tout ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est un corps pour jouir...

N'est-ce pas?

Trop tôt pour parler de mariage,

Les papiers ça me rend sage...

En bref il veut une chose que je suis incapable de lui donner.

Je baisse les yeux sous son regard interrogateur et la lettre s'échappe de ma main.

"- Je refuse." je murmure.

Et je tourne les talons afin de me diriger vers la cheminée.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je me retrouve emprisonné par deux bras forts qui enserrent ma taille et qu'un torse fort se colle à mon dos.

Malfoy me tient étroitement contre lui, et malgré les épaisseurs de tissus que je porte je peux sentir cette chaleur qu'il dégage.

Il est à peine plus grand que moi, son souffle balaye ma joue.

"- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu refuses?" demande-t-il.

Je tente de me libérer, je me débats, mais rien n'y fait, il a vraiment une grande force.

"- Je ne veux pas de ton marché à la con!" je m'exclame en désespoir de cause.

Il rit.

"- Oh, c'est donc ça... Mais voyons, Harry, crois-tu que j'aurais pris la peine de te faire venir chez moi si c'était juste pour une baise?"

Je ne comprends pas.

"- Avec cette lettre je t'ai attiré ici, ce qui va se passer je ne le sais pas, je voulais simplement te parler dans un premier temps."

Il veut... me parler?

Mon corps se relâche soudain, je ne combats plus... Mais lui ne me lâche toujours pas.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'image que nous devons donner, tous les deux dans cette position, moi vêtu à outrance, lu quasiment nu, m'enlaçant par derrière...

Oui, il m'enlace...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" je lui demande.

Ma voix est faible.

"- Tu es long à la détente, dis donc."

Dans la sienne il y a un sourire que je devine narquois.

Toujours sans me lâcher il m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'au canapé qui fait face à la cheminée et s'y laisse tomber, je tombe avec lui, sur lui.

Je n'ai plus vraiment envie qu'il me lâche.

Nous restons un long moment sans rien dire, son souffle caressant ma joue régulièrement.

Puis il se décide à parler.

"- J'ai réfléchi très longtemps avant de me décider à te parler, tu sais... Chaque jour je me disais que j'allais te rendre visite et puis je perdais tout courage... Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, Harry." commence-t-il, je me demande où il veut en venir. "Tu te souviens de cette période que j'ai passée au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant le guerre?"

je hoche la tête.

Il reprend:

"- J'étais assez faible, au début je dormais tout le temps. Mais j'ai très vite repris des forces, assez pour rester éveillé pendant tes visites."

Il parle à voix basse, comme s'il m'avouait un secret...

Moi je réalise que tout ce que je lui disais, il l'entendait. Je me sens gêné et soulagé à la fois... Sait-il que c'est lui qui m'a donné ce courage nécessaire à mon combat?

Je le laisser poursuivre en tendant l'oreille. Ca a l'air de lui faciliter la tache le fait que je sois dos à lui.

"- Au début je te prenais pour un illuminé qui prenait son pied en contemplant la faiblesse de son vieux rival, mais tu t'es mis à me raconter des choses... Tu m'as parlé de tes peurs, de ta culpabilité vis à vis de Ginny, du fait que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir pu m'aider... Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais parlé avec autant de franchise que toi. Par contre quand j'ai été remis tu m'as à nouveau ignoré..."

C'est vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'il risque quelque chose, je savais que nous risquions tous notre vie. Pourquoi la sienne était-elle importante à mes yeux?

"- Je t'ai laissé t'éloigner, même si je n'en avais pas envie, même si je voulais te hurler que j'avais entendu tout ce que tu m'avais dit. J'ai stupidement pensé que c'était parce que la guerre te préoccupait beaucoup... Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai surpris avec Charlie Weasley."

Mon corps se tend, je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait vu avec Charlie.

"- Ce jour là j'ai décidé de partir me cacher loin. Je ne suis revenu qu'après les combats. J'ai appris pour Charlie, je suis désolé. J'aurais pu à ce moment là me rapprocher de toi, mais je me retrouvais sans rien, à la rue et toi tu portais le deuil de ceux qui étaient morts."

Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu? J'aurais tant eu besoin de lui...

"- Et j'ai refait fortune, mais toi tu es resté prostré. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer de force dans ta vie. C'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai conçu cette idée de marché... Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne."

_Et la mairie c'est ici..._

_Pas très très loin de mon lit..._

Son étreinte s'est faite plus légère, je crois que c'est le bon moment...

D'un geste vif je me libère et me lève, il se lève aussi, nous nous retrouvons face à face dans la lueur des flammes.

Son regard habituellement si froid est traversé par tant d'émotions que j'en suis troublé, j'oublie mon intention de partir, je veux simplement savoir où il veut en venir avec cette histoire.

"- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça?" je demande.

"- Tu n'as pas encore compris?"

Je dois comprendre quoi?

Il fait un pas vers moi.

"- Si j'ai fait tout ça, si j'ai été un enfoiré avec tous ces types, c'était juste pour oublier..."

Il a eu tant d'amants, tant de personnes à qui il a donné son corps, mais pas son coeur...

_Oublie tout ce qu'on t'a appris_

_Et laisse moi te montrer ma vie..._

Ceux à qui il disait froidement qu'il ne leur donnerait qu'une nuit de sa vie...

_Je ne connais de l'histoire_

_Que ce soir_...

Mais que voulait-il oublier?

La question doit être écrite dans mes yeux.

"- Je voulais oublier que la personne que j'aimais ne voulait pas de moi." il avance encore vers moi et d'un geste doux sa main se pose sur ma joue. " Que tu ne voulais pas de moi."

Une explosion sourde retentit dans ma tête...

Draco Malfoy vient de me faire une déclaration...

Draco Malfoy m'aime!

Mon coeur se met à hurler "qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter? Mais embrasse-le bougre de crétin! Noundidiou!" (NdB : Oui, le cœur de Harry parle le sud… mdr)

Puis-je désobéir à un ordre si direct? Non, je ne pense pas.

Je franchis donc la distance qui nous sépare encore et cette fois c'est moi qui pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et part à la conquête de sa bouche. Il est délicieux, il est... Lui tout simplement.

Je l'aime.

J'ai refusé ce sentiment si longtemps, par peur ou je ne sais quoi, mais je l'aime...

Reste l'épreuve de force, vais-je oser lui montrer ce que je cache?

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent je lis dans son regard troublé mille questions, il me demande pourquoi je suis ainsi avec lui, pourquoi je l'ai repoussé, plein de "pourquoi auxquels je ne peux répondre que par une seule chose...

Je crains son rejet.

Je crains son dégoût...

Mais je lis tant de sentiments en lui que je me surprends à espérer.

Doucement je le pousse dans le canapé, il ne comprend pas.

Lentement je détache ma cape, qui tombe à terre dans un bruit doux. Mes doigts s'attaquent à ma robe tandis que mon regard reste rivé au sien... Ses yeux sont si brillants à présent que l'on jurerait du mercure à l'état liquide.

Ma robe noire tombe à son tour...

Dernière barrière: ma chemise et mon pantalon.

Plus lentement encore je déboutonne ma chemise, presque craintivement, pourtant je ne quitte pas ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle est enfin ouverte, je l'écarte délicatement, et le regard gris quitte le mien pour partir en exploration sur mon torse. Je suis musclé grâce au sport que je pratique quotidiennement, mais ma peau est marquée.

Je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas voir sa réaction.

"- Harry." murmure une voix enrouée.

J'ouvre mes paupières, Draco s'est levé et il est face à moi.

"- C'est pour ça que tu repoussais tout le monde?" demande-t-il avec douceur.

"- Oui." je souffle. "Je suis mutilé, je dégoûterais n'importe qui."

"- Non, Harry, tu es parfait, et je suis très loin d'être dégoûté."

Sans me laisser le temps de parler, il saisit mes hanches et les plaque contre les siennes...

Ô Seigneur!

Il est excité...

« - Je ne vois que perfection, tu es parfait… Et tu vas être mien. » me glisse-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

A cet instant j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Draco Malfoy...

Toutes mes barrières cèdent.

Cinq années que je rêve de sa peau, que je brûle de le toucher, et maintenant il est là, tout contre moi... Il me dit qu'il m'aime et que le suis parfait... Ma tête tourne, mes reins sont en feu et mon coeur bat trop vite.

D'un mouvement leste il me fait basculer sur le canapé et s'allonge sur moi en reprenant mes lèvres...

Ses mains me font frissonner, elles passent sur mon torse d'une façon si intime... Des mains pareilles pourraient guérir tous les maux de la Terre j'en suis certain.

Tout se mélange dans ma tête, j'ai si chaud tout à coup...

Où est passé mon pantalon? Mystère mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment parce que la bouche de Draco quitte la mienne pour aller goûter ma peau, mes tétons, mon nombril... Des décharges de plaisir me traversent, je crois que je gémis mais je ne reconnais pas ma voix...

Si c'est ça se "faire chahuter" par Draco, je crois que je vais prendre un abonnement...

Ses mains sont talentueuses, sa bouche est diabolique, elle me fait voir des étoiles lorsqu'elle se pose sur mon sexe...

Moi je ne peux que gémir et attendre qu'il veuille bien m'entraîner plus haut...

Ce qui ne tarde pas, je sens un doigt entrer en moi au même moment où il me prend complètement dans sa bouche. C'est si bon...

Ca fait mal mais c'est si bon...

Il fait attention, excessivement attention, j'ai l'impression d'être précieux entre ses mains expertes...

Lorsqu'il m'a rendu à moitié fou et que mes cordes vocales sont sur le point de se briser, il délaisse mon sexe et retire ses doigts, je pousse un grognement de frustration, vite étouffé par se bouche qui se repose sur la mienne.

Il va mordiller le lobe de mon oreille...

Et se positionne entre mes cuisses.

"- Tu est si beau, Harry..." chuchote-t-il.

Il y a tant d'émotion dans sa voix que j'en pleurerais...

Peut-on être beau dans les yeux d'un autre ? Je crois que oui, et si Draco le dit, c'est certainement vrai, non ?

Précautionneusement il entre en moi... C'est ce que je voulais, je voulais que ce soit lui...

Il pousse à l'intérieur de moi... Cette sensation à la fois ancienne et nouvelle me déchire et pourtant le plaisir est là, parce que c'est lui.

Quand il est enfin profondément en moi son regard vient se river au mien et nous perdons tout sens de la réalité, nous devenons un... Un être constitué d'amour et de plaisir, au delà de tout...

Il vient en moi, et je crie sous lui...

Chacun de ses coups de reins est un échelon de plus vers le septième ciel.

Et quand dans un cri plus puissant je me libère entre nos ventres, je lui dis que je l'aime, cela suffit à libérer son plaisir.

Il se retire et me serre contre lui en me disant que jamais il ne me laissera partir, qu'il aime bien trop chahuter avec moi...

Tant mieux, je crois que nous avons un point commun, j'aime bien quand il chahute avec moi aussi...

**oOo**

Le bonheur tient très souvent à peu de choses...

Je sais que j'aurais toujours ces cicatrices hideuses, bien qu'elles me semblent moins prononcées à présent, peut être parce que j'y suis habitué, je les vois chaque jour dans la salle de bains de Draco, lui adore se regarder dans les miroirs... Un vrai Narcisse en puissance, je vous dis!

Mon corps n'est pas le plus beau, mais il n'est pas non plus si horrible, c'est le mien, c'est tout... Je l'ai accepté, et je me dis que si Draco supporte, je le peux aussi.

Chez lui j'ai découvert une personne aimante et sensible, il m'a avoué avoir longtemps cru que je portais le deuil de Charlie... Après tout nous avons été amants. Je lui ai tout expliqué depuis la fin de la guerre, ces cinq ans de dégoût de moi-même et tout ce que cela avait engendré. Il m'a poussé à aller voir un psy, j'ai été un peu réticent au début mais finalement ça m'a fait du bien, et j'ose enfin sortir sans avoir trois couches de vêtements sur le dos...

Ma relation avec Draco a évolué, nous venons même d'emménager ensemble, ce qui accessoirement repousse toute tentative de reconquête de la part de ses ex, j'en suis heureux. Les journalistes ont fait de notre amour un véritable roman photo et continuent de nous traquer afin de faire éclater un nouveau scandale.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils y arriveront.

Draco a été un vilain garçon qui disait aux hommes "viens te faire chahuter."

Mais à présent il est à moi.

D'ailleurs il m'attend, vous m'excuserez, mais je viens de décider que ce soir, c'est moi qui chahute le blondinet...

Y en a un qui va avoir du mal à marcher demain...

**FIN**

**Note de Baddy :** Voilà ! Ce petit os est un peu spécial… Moui c'est comme ça que je dirais, mais je ne voyais pas autrement cette chanson. Après tout quand on fait les choses à l'envers, autant les faire complètement ! Artoung a aimé son cadeau, et sa gentillesse naturelle a pris le dessus (non, je n'ai pas le couteau sous la gorge…), avez-vous aimé ?

**Note de Artoung** (suite et fin): Alors qui sait qu'on remercie d'avoir partagé son cadeau de naniversaire? C'est Artoung ! Rhalala, je suis trop gentille, je m'épapate toute seule ! Ok, ok, j'avoue que c'est surtout Baddy qui a fait tout le travail mais c'est MON cadeau alors je fais ce que je veux, j'en profite c'est juste un jour dans l'année où je peux faire ça ! Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse dire à Baddy combien mon cadeau est géant et que vous en voulez aussi (et ben nonheu c'est que pour moieuh). Bisous et à plus dans le bus !

_PS: Pour ceux qui sont curieux d'entendre cette chanson, je peux vous l'envoyer par mail, il suffit de demander... Rendez vous sur mon live journal pour les rars dans quelques temps..._


End file.
